Tomorrow's way
by flammable flashbang
Summary: Bagaimana proses riza bisa tertarik dengan si kolonel yang plinplan itu? new chapter added! rated for its language!
1. Chapter 1

1901

Perang Ishvall dimulai.

Demi kepentingan perang, militer mengumpulkan banyak orang dengan tujuan dijadikan tentara. Lalu…

"Berhentilah menatap seperti itu…" kata seorang pemuda berambut pirang.

"Aku tidak apa-apa…" balas pemuda berambut hitam yang menjadi lawan bicaranya.

"kenapa tidak bersemangat begitu ? Bisa-bisa kau sudah terbunuh sebelum perang…" lanjut pemuda ramah bermata tajam itu.

"tidak apa… jangan pedulikan aku…" kata si rambut hitam itu.

"apa… keluargamu terbunuh..?"

"tidak…bukan terbunuh, tapi dibunuh…bahkan oleh tentara kita sendiri…"

"oh…maaf…Aku tak bermaksud mengingatkanmu pada hal itu…" kata si ramah itu penuh sesal.

"Perang hanyalah permainan bodoh untuk membunuh antar manusia … aku tidak menyukainya… aku tidak menyukai tentara, maupun…diriku sendiri…"lanjut si pendiam itu.

"sudahlah..yakinlah bahwa keluargamu sudah tenang di surga…"

"maaf, tapi aku sama sekali tak percaya pada tuhan, setan, surga, maupun neraka…" kata si dingin menyangkal.

"oh…maaf….Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan keadaan seperti itu?" tanya si pirang itu.

"entahlah…aku juga tidak tahu... mungkin dibunuh…" jawabnya.

"OOiii! Tentara baru harap ngumpul di sini!" kata seorang pemuda berkacamata dari depan.

"sepertinya kita sudah dipanggil…" kata pemuda dingin itu.

"Berjuanglah, mungkin suatu hari nanti kita dapat bertemu lagi…" kata si ramah seraya pergi meninggalkannya.

"ya…mungkin…" kata si dingin sambil melambai kecil.

Tak lama kemudian, si ramah itu bertemu lagi dengan si dingin. Si ramah itu si nampaknya senang, tapi si dingin itu malah kelihatan bosan.

"Hai! Ternyata kau juga ada di sini? Sedang apa kau di tempat ini?" tanyanya.

"huh…ternyata kau. Semuanya juga sudah tahu. Ini uji coba posisi…" balasnya dengan dingin.

"jadi, kau ambil bagian apa? Hah? Kasih tahu plizz.." kata si ramah.

"heran… masih ada aja yang seneng kayak gini…" kata si kacamata yang tadi.

"oh..om yang tadi ya…" katanya polos.

"OM! Lu pikir gua umur berapa hah? Emangnya lu anak SD ya?" balas si kacamata kesal.

"eh.. nggak kok om, eh maksudku "kak". Aku sudah 23…"

"ya, gua juga sama kayak loe!" balasnya makin kesal.

"oh… aku juga…" kata si dingin.

"ternyata kita seumuran ya…. Asyiknya menemukan teman sebaya!" kata si pirang itu.

"hah… sudah mau perang gini masih bisa cengengesan…" kata si kacamata.

"lebih baik kan… mungkin saja besok kau sudah tak bias melakukannya lagi," balas si dingin.

"sudah..sudah…" kata si ramah menyudahi. Tak lama, mereka mendengar panggilan untuk bersiap.

"sepertinya kita sudah dipanggil…" kata si dingin.

"baiklah ...aku duluan ya… doakanb aku…" kata si kacamata agak bercanda. Sedangkan si pirang ramah itu begitu bersemangat melambaikan tangannya.

"kira-kira apa yang akan dilakukannya ya?" Tanya si ramah itu.

"entahlah..." kata si dingin.

Saat mereka mengobrol, si kacamata itu langsung mengeluarkan pisau-pisau kecilnyta dengan cepat. Dalam sekejap arena itu dibuat habis olehnya.

"bagaimana? Keren 'kan?" kata si kacamata sambil tersenyum.

"waaah…keren banget lho! Hebat!" kata si pirang itu.

"hebat," kata si dingin.

"mungkin sekarang giliranmu, nak!" kata si kacamata pada pirang itu.

"baiklah…aku akan berusaha!" kata si ramah sambil menuju tempat try outnya (hehehe…baru try out nih.. sorry..).

"dia bisa ngapain ya? Kayaknya dia lemah gitu… Paling-paling ia akan mengeluarkan P3K nya…." Kata si kacamata.

_BANG! _Dengan cepat sebutir peluru melesat di antara kedua kepala mereka. Si kacamata sudah tegang ½ hidup, sedangkan si dingin masih pada ekspresi normalnya. Dan ternyata yang mereka lihat adalah si pemuda pirang itu dengan **sniper** di tangannya.

"hey! Kau sudah gila ya! Apa kau ingin mencoba membunuh kami!" teriak si kacamata.

"habisnya…kalian tak mau perhatikan aku…Tenang saja… aku tak akan mecoba membunuh temanku…tetapi, aku tak akan melepaskan targetku!" katanya dengan penuh percaya diri.

"hah? Maksud loe?" Tanya si kacamata keheranan.

"benar…tidak akan melepaskan target ya…" kata si dingin menghadap seekor laba-laba yang besarnya hanya 2 cm itu. (wah…menembak seekor laba2 2cm yang berada di belakang temannya dari jarak 4 meter? Terlalu…nekat!)

"hehe..bagaimana?" tanyanya.

"penampilanmu itu menipu ya…" kata si kacamata.

"oh..maaf… ngomong-ngomong, tinggal kamu yang belum…" lanjut si pirang.

"ya… lihat saja nanti.." balas si dingin sambil pergi ke arenanya.

"kira-kira orang itu ngapain ya?" Tanya si sniper heran.

Pemuda itu hanya mengeluarkan sarung tangan putihnya…

**_Boom! _**Tahu-tahu saja ada ledakan besar.

"ow..ow.. apa itu tadi bom?" kata si kacamata?

"hey! Bagaimana orang itu? Hey!" kata si sniper khawatir. Lalu…bersamaan dengan angin yang membawa asap itu, nampaklah jelas bahwa si pemuda dingin itu yang membuat ledakan itu. (wah, gila..puitis banget ya…) karena… dia alchemist!

"bagaimana?" tanyanya.

"jadi…kamu…alchemist?"

"ya..."

"gila! Hebat banget! Kita bertiga pasti bisa jadi tim yang paling keren!" seru si pirang bersemangat. Si dingin saja sampai kaget.

"ya…pasti.." kata si dingin itu.

"u-hum! Maaf mengganggu, tapi…kayaknya kita belum kenalan deh.." kata si kacamata.

"oh..ya, aku belum tahu namamu… Aku Richard Hunter!" kata si pirang.

"aku Maes Hughes!" kata si kacamata.

"dan aku…Roy Mustang!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Revenge

Tak lama kemudian, pengumuman hasil try out itu dibacakan.

"Roy Mustang, terpilih sebagai national alchemist, Maes Hughes terpilih sebagai prajurit penyerang depan, dan Richard Hunter terpilih sebagai Sniper."

"Tuh kan! Kita pasti menjadi tim terbaik!" seru Richard dengan senang.

"ya..." jawab Roy dengan segitu-gitunya.

"bagus…. Mulai hari ini kalian akan berada di bawah komando ku…" kata seseorang berbadan besar yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Basque…Gran…" kata Roy dengan penuh amarah.

"Eh?" Tanya Richard dan Maes begitu saja.

"hmmm, ternyata namaku sudah terlalu dikenal ya…. baguslah kalau begitu…." Kata Gran sambil memainkan kumisnya (ih, kalo dipikir-pikir agak jijay juga ya….) dan meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Mustang… bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui namanya?" Tanya Richard penasaran.

"…tentu saja…aku mengenalnya… sebab…. Dialah yang membunuh orangtuaku…." Kata Roy dengan emosi yang meluap.

"a… apa!" Tanya Maes tidak yakin.

"beraninya ia masih menampakkan wajahnya di depanku….Gran…tidak akan kumaafkan…" kata Roy sambil menggunakan sarung tangannya.

"hey, Mustang…tunggu! Mustang!" kata Richard sambil mencoba menenangkan sahabat barunya itu.

"Gran…. Sekarang juga…"  
"Roy Mustang!" kata Richard yang menyadarkan Roy dari keinginan balas dendam yang sangat kuat.

"aa… maaf…" balas Roy yang sudah merasa tenang.

"Mustang, sekalipun dia adalah seseorang yang sangat ingin kau bunuh, tapi kau tetap tidak boleh membunuhnya! Dia itu atasan kita!" tambahnya.

"Terima kasih, Hunter…." Kata Roy sambil tersenyum.

"Mmm…" balasnya menggeleng.

"Panggil aku Richard…" tambahnya.

"ya… panggil aku Maes. Bukankah kita sahabat?" Tanya Maes pada keduanya.

"aa. Panggil aku Roy…" balas Roy sambil menangguk. Tiba-tiba keakraban mereka harus berakhir setelah terdengar pengumuman ini.

"para national alchemist yang terpilih harap berkumpul di main base. Kami ulangi…"

"sepertinya kamu dipanggil tuh…" kata Maes sambil menunjuk main base.

"ya… tunggu aku ya…" balas Roy.

Setelah menunggu lama

"hey, bagaimana?" Tanya Richard. Roy hanya melemparkan silver watchnya sebagai jawaban.

"wow, keren! Apa ini?" Tanya Richard.

"tanda nyata bahwa ia sudah resmi menjadi National Alchemist, dan itu artinya ia diangkat jadi mayor… iya'kan, Mayor Mustang…." Kata Maes agak nyindir.

"ya…. Mohon kerjasamanya ya…Letnan Hughes, Letnan Hunter…." Balasnya.

"Hah! Maksudmu… kita jadi letnan!" Tanya mereka berdua tegang.

"ya…. Soalnya 'kan aku yang minta…" balas Roy santai.

"anggap saja ini merupakan rasa terima kasihku atas yang tadi…." Lanjutnya.

"thanks Roy… aku tahu kau memang sahabat terbaikku…." Balas Richard senang.

to be continued…….

_Ya…itulah akhir chapter 2 ini, yang kayaknya kependekan ya? Sorry deh… gara-gara kebanyakan main game, jadi lupa nerusin FF…. Ngomong-ngomong Richard Hunter itu siapa sih? Mungkin banyak yang penasaran ya? Cari tahu aja di next chapter…._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Start

"hey, Rich…. Tolong cover dari belakang ya…." Kata Roy mengajukan permohonan pada sahabat barunya.

"yes sir!" balas Richard cepat.

"sedangkan kau, Maes… Bantu aku menyerang di depan…" lanjut Roy.

"Ya..ya…" balas Maes tenang.

"Tenang saja Roy… aku tak akan melepaskan pandanganku darimu…." Lanjut Richard.

"We will protect you, pal!" tambah Maes dengan gaya khasnya.

"ya… thanks…" jawab Roy berterima kasih.

"mungkin sudah saatnya kita terpanggil ke medan perang…." Ujar Richard.

"ya…. Ayo bertarung!" kata Roy.

end of war….

_Infirmary…_

"Ouch! Sakit…." Kata Richard menahan sakit di pipinya yang tergores.

"Hah… dasar ceroboh…. Mana ada prajurit yang terluka gara-gara jatuh…." Kata Maes menggumam.

"enak aja ngomong gitu…. Semua itu gara-gara kamu tahu!" balas Richard kesal.

"hehehe…." Tawa Maes agak nyindir.

"terima kasih…." Roy memotong canda mereka berdua.

"ah… kamu ini… Melindungimu adalah tugas kami… jadi kau tak perlu berterima kasih lagi…." Balas Richard.

"aa… keselamatanmu adalah tanggung jawab kami…. Bukan sebagai bodyguard, tetapi sebagai teman…. Ingat itu!" tambah Maes.

"ya… aku tahu itu. Sekalipun aku sudah membunuh banyak sekali orang…. Kalian masih menganggapku teman…. Thanks…." Kata Roy yang membuat kedua temannya itu terkejut.

"Roy…. Membunuh orang itu bukan kemauanmu…. Apalagi kita sedang dalam suasana perang begini…. Apa boleh buat…." Balas Richard.

"Ya…. Di dalam perang hanya ada dua pilihan…. Membunuh…atau dibunuh…. Kau tak mungkin menyangkal kenyataan itu kan?" lanjut Maes.

"ya…." Kata Roy dengan nada kecewa.

"Ouch! Ouch! Pelan-pelan dong!" lanjut Richard meneruskan rasa sakitnya.

"sabar sebentar ya…. Dan… selesai!" kata seorang wanita yang memang bekerja di bidang medis itu.

"oh…terima kasih nona….Rockbell?" kata Richard sambil melihat kartu identitas yang tersematkan di dada wanita itu.

"oh… maaf… aku bukan lagi nona… aku sudah menikah…" balas wanita itu.

"ah…bohong ah! Kok kelihatannya muda sekali…" sangah Roy, Maes, dan Rich bersamaan.

"ya… aku Sara Rockbell, dan itu suamiku… Jerry," balasnya sambil menunjuk seorang lelaku yang sedang merawat sekelompok….orang-orang Ishvall….

"oh… ternyata…"

"kami sudah punya anak…. Ini fotonya…" lanjut Sara sambil mengeluatkan locket-nya.

"Oh… Manis sekali!" seru Maes.

"siapa dia?" Tanya Roy.

"Winly… sekarang ia bersama neneknya di Resembool…." jawab Sara.

"oh…Winly ya…. Dia benar-benar mirip adikku…." Lanjut Richard.

"eh… adikmu? Kau tak pernah bilang sebelumnya…." Kata Roy.

"Kita baru ketemu kemarin, mana sempat aku cerita!" balas Richard.

"ya sudahlah… Kita istirahat saja dulu… sekalian cerita-cerita 'kan?" lanjut Maes.

"ya… mungkin lain waktu kami akan datang lagi. Kami permisi dulu, Ny. Rockbell. Terima kasih atas perawatannya," kata Roy sopan sambil meninggalkan infirmary.

"Ya… sama-sama…" kata Sara sambil tersenyum.

"rupanya lebih baik begitu ya…" gumam Roy.

"eh? Apanya?" Tanya Maes.

"lebih baik jika kita tidak memilih untuk dibunuh…atau membunuh…. Melainkan menolong orang lain…." Balasnya.

to be continued…….

_Nah… ini dia permulaan pertemuan mereka dengan suami-istri Rockbell di infirmary itu…. Rasanya masih sangat kependekan ya... Jadi.. sebenarnya Richard itu siapa! Masih belum jelas 'kan? Tapi, sebagian dari jawabannya sudah tertulis di atas…. Wait and see…._

_Nama Sara dan Jerry aku ambil dari Perfect guide book2. sebenarnya sih gw nggak tahu nama papanya Winly yg sebenarnya. abis... di katakana-nya cuma tulisan yuuri doang. jadi aku gonta-ganti aja sendiri..._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Useless

"Hey, Roy…" Tanya Richard.

"Helooo... Mayor Mustang...Jawablah aku..." kata Maes.

"Oh….maaf, aku lagi… bengong…." Jawab Roy.

"Wah, nggak nyangka kalo orang kaya' kamu bisa bengong juga…." Kata Maes.

"iya…. Apa kamu baik-baik saja….?" Tanya Richard.

"ummm…." Angguk Roy.

"kita…sudah dipanggil…. Jadi…"

"ya… aku tahu!" balas Roy memotong ucapan Richard yang belum selesai.

"baiklah…. Kalau memang kau sudah siap…" ujar Maes sambil keluar dari tenda kecil mereka.

"Oh…hujan!" seru Richard.

"sepertinya…. Aku nggak bisa ikut…." Kata Roy sambil kembali masuk.

"ngaco kamu! Masa' kamu mau menentang perintah atasan!" bentak Maes kesal.

"Pokoknya aku tak mau ikutan! Terlalu beresiko!" balas Roy. Richard langsung menarik lengan Roy.

"Roy, kamu adalah superior kita! Masa' kamu mau meninggalkan kami untuk berjuang sendirian! Kau adalah sumber kekuatan utama!" balas Richard kesal.

"Rich…"

"Jadi, bagaimana keputusanmu?" Tanya Maes.

"Baiklah… aku ikut…." Kata Roy dengan terpaksa.

"Di sini Maes Hughes….. Daerah depan terhalang kabut akibat hujan. Penyerang depan sedikit. Ganti." Kata Maes dari Walkie-talkie -nya (apa ya nyebutnya…. Itu loh…. Yg biasanya dipake satpam, Transistor receiver kali ye….)

"Di sini Richard Hunter….. Harap para penyerang depan mundur. Bagian belakang aman. Serangan jarak jauh diutamakan. Ganti." Balas Richard lewat transistornya.

"Ooh… itu kau, Rich. Aku sudah boleh mundur?" Tanya Maes.

"Iya. Serahkan saja padaku!" jawab Rich.

"Oh, iya…. Ngomong-ngomong kamu ngeliat si Roy nggak? Kaya'nya dia nggak keliatan di depan tuch…. Padahal biasanya dia paling banyak lagak di depan…." Lanjut Maes.

"Oh….Roy ya…. Dia…..ada di belakang….." balas Richard terpatah-patah.

"di belakang? Maksudmu dia membantu serangan jarak jauh?" Tanya Maes.

"Bukan begitu….tapi…. dia ada di belakangku…." Balas Richard. (coba deh bayangin Roy yang lagi ngumpet sambil kerudungan….. yah, mungkin kira-kira kaya' begitu keadaannya….)

"Jadi…. Dari tadi dia Cuma ngumpet di belakangmu?" Tanya Maes nggak yakin.

"Letnan Hughes, harap anda segera mundur dari sana. Itu berbahaya tahu!" balas Roy secara tiba-tiba.

"Hey, Roy…. Jangan mencuri pembicaraan mendadak dong! Itu 'kan receiverku!" balas Rich kesal.

"Oke…oke… aku mundur…. Dasar, anak ayam…" balas Maes menyindir Roy.

"Maes! Jangan coba cari gara-gara! Apa kamu nggak tau cara memba…." Kata Roy yang belum selesai bicara.

"memba….apa?" Tanya Maes.

"Nggak… bukan apa-apa…." Balas Roy menarik ucapannya.

"Ya sudah…. Sepertinya cukup sampai sini saja. Hujannya tambah lebat," kata Rich.

"Baiklah! Sampai sini saja. Kembali ke tenda masing-masing!" perintah Roy pada semua prajurit.

_Di tenda…._

"Kenapa sih kamu? Hari ini kamu pasif banget ya…?" tanya Maes.

"Nggak apa-apa kok…" balas Roy cuek.

"Jangan-jangan…." Kata Richard sambil menarik tangan Roy.

"A-ha!"

"Kamu…. Tak bisa menciptakan api ya…?" Tanya Richard sambil mengambil sarung tangan yang basah dari tangan Roy.

"Karena kelembapan yang tinggi, api jadi sulit memancar ya…." Tanya Maes.

"Jadi….di saat hujan, kamu nggak bisa ngapa-ngapain…?" tanya Richard. Roy hanya bermuka ketus dengan sedikit anggukan.

"Jadi….nggak berguna ya!" Balas Rich dan Maes berbarengan.

"kurang ajar! Kalian sengaja mempermainkanku ya!" balas Roy kesal.

"Ya…. Bukannya begitu sih…. Tapi, apa salahnya kau berbagi dengan temanmu?" balas Richard.

"benar! Sepandai-pandainya tupai melompat, pasti akan jatuh juga 'kan? Sama saja dengan manusia. Bagaimanapun hebatnya orang itu, pasti ia juga punya kelemahan, bukan?" tambah Maes.

"karena itu…. Manusia selalu membutuhkan seseorang yang dapat mengerti dirinya….. itulah gunanya teman!" lanjut Richard.

"Maes… Rich…."

"Jika ada kejadian semacam itu lagi, kau cerita saja…. Kami pasti memahami kok…." Balas Maes.

"Thanks…. " kata Roy pelan.

"Lain kali…pasti ada kesempatan untuk berbagi kisah lebih banyak lagi…. agar kita bisa saling memahami, 'kan?" Tanya Richard.

"Ya… lain kali kita harus berbagi pengalaman…." Lanjut Maes.

"Mungkin…. Di lain waktu…." Tambah Roy.

esoknya……

"Maaf…. Aku nggak bisa ikut…." Kata Roy.

"Kenapa? Hari ini 'kan cerah banget…." Balas Maes.

"Jangan-jangan….." kata Rich sambil menarik tangan Roy.

"a-ha!"

"Kamu…demam ya…?" Tanya Richard setelah menyadari ternyata badan Roy panas.

"Ya…ampun….. memangnya kamu segitu anti-nya ya sama hujan….. Baru kena hujan segitu saja sudah sakit begitu…." Balas Maes.

"Ya sudah. Kamu istirahat saja dulu…." Lanjut Richard.

"Tapi…."

"serahkan saja pada kami… tidak usah khawatir…." Tambah Maes.

"Baiklah…. Kupercayakan semuanya kepada kalian….. Thanks…." Balas Roy pelan.

"Iya…iya…. Sehebat-hebatnya Roy Mustang melakukan alchemy, akhirnya tetap saja nggak bergu…."

"BERISIIIK! GIMANA GUA BISA ISTIRAHAT DENGAN TENANG KALO KALIAN NGOMONGIN GUA KAYA GITU TERUS!" teriak Roy ngamuk.

to be continued…..

_Nggak nyangka udah masuk chapter 4…. Tapi kayaknya tetep kependekan ya…?_

_1 chapter isinya emang dikit banget, tapi…. Kayaknya sih yang banyak chapternya deh…. Jadi, Richard itu siapa sih! Emang masih belom ketahuan, tapi nanti juga tahu sendiri kok…._

_Kisah si Roy yang sakit itu…terinspirasi dari pengalaman pribadi….._

_(gara-gara sakit, gw nggak jadi ikut prom-nite…. Padahal gw udah bayar mahal…hiks…)_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chain of Fate

"….Mayor Mustang…." Bisik Richard pada Roy yang masih terbaring akibat sakit itu.

"..eh?" Tanya Roy.

"Mayor Mustang…. Ada tamu menanti…." Kata Maes perlahan. Roy baru saja membuka matanya perlahan, tapi ia langsung pada posisi sigap setelah mengetahui siapa yang berada di hadapannya.

"Ya...Yang Mulia Fuhrer Bradley!" Katanya sambil menunjukkan tanda hormatnya.

"Ooh…. Rupanya kau sedang beristirahat ya…" kata Fuhrer dengan kebiasaan senyumnya yang khas.

"Ma…maaf atas kelancangan saya. Saya harap Anda dapat memaklumi kondisi kesehatan saya sekarang ini," jelas Roy pada Fuhrer.

"Ya…ya…. Aku tahu. Sekarang kau beristirahat saja dahulu. Kau adalah kunci penting dalam kemenangan kita pada perang ini. Maaf ya, aku jadi merepotkan kalian," kata Fuhrer sambil melaju pergi.

"Terima kasih atas perhatian Anda!" balas Roy dengan posisi hormatnya.

"Letnan Hunter, Letnan Hughes… harap kalian menjaganya dengan baik ya…" pesan Fuhrer pada mereka berdua.

"Siap!" seru mereka berdua bersamaan. Bradley segera keluar dari tenda mereka.

"Fyuuh…. Dasar! Untung saja dia bisa paham, kalau enggak…. Mungkin kepalamu sudah tidak berada di tempatnya…" bentak Maes pada Roy.

"Ya ampun…. Jadi selama 9 jam aku tidur terus!" Tanya Roy sambil melihat jam sakunya yang menunjukkan pukul 8.

"Jadi…bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" Tanya Richard.

"Yah…. Setidaknya lebih baik dari yang tadi…"balas Roy.

"Enak ya kau…. Selagi kita berperang, kau malah tidur-tiduran…" sindir Maes.

"Ya, ya… maafkan aku…. Jadi, bagaimana perangnya?" kata Roy.

"Gara-gara kamu, hampir segalanya jadi kacau…." Balas Maes.

"Maaf…." Lanjut Roy.

"Si Gran itu yang menggantikanmu….. Sesuai katamu, dia bukan orang yang menyenangkan…." Lanjut Richard.

"Gran ya…." Kata Roy.

"Oh. Maaf. Sepertinya aku mengingatkanmu pada hal itu lagi ya?" tambah Richard.

"Tidak apa…"

* * *

Roy Mustang, 10 tahun.

"Ayah…Ibu…. Aku pulang…." Kataku sambil membuka pintu. Begitu kusadari, mereka sudah tergeletak dengan berlumuran darah. Aku hanya bisa memanggil mereka, walaupun mereka sudah tidak ada. Aku sadar bahwa ada seseorang di balik semua ini, dan saat itu, yang kulihat hanyalah sesosok pria besar dengan tangan baja menyerupai pistol.

"Si..siapa kau!" seruku padanya. Ia hanya menoleh sedikit, lalu dengan seringainya ia menatapku.

"Huh….anak kecil, ya?" katanya seperti menahan tawa. Baru kusadari ternyata tangannya berlumuran darah, dan aku yakin bahwa ialah yang membunuh orangtuaku.

"Ke…kenapa kau…!"

"Huh…. Anak kecil, jangan salahkan aku…. Mereka menolak mentah-mentah perintahku…. Padahal hal ini tak semestinya terjadi bila mereka menyetujui rencanaku…." Katanya sambil tersenyum licik.

"Brengsek! Akan kukatakan bahwa…."

"percuma, nak! Mana ada yang mau percaya dengan anak kecil sepertimu…." Balasnya sekali lagi tanpa sempat kuselesaikan pernyataanku.

Ia hanya meninggalkan rumahku tanpa ada rasa bersalah sama sekali. Bahkan ia seringkali tersenyum setelah melakukan perbuatan hina itu.

…………………………………………..

Ayah dan ibuku adalah pegawai militer, walau tidak terlalu tepat untuk menyebutnya tentara. Ayahku adalah seorang alchemist kenegaraan, lalu ibuku adalah seorang sekertaris, atau mungkin operator telpon di sana. Sepertinya si brengsek itu menawarkan kerjasama pada ayah, namun ayah tidak setuju. Pasti ada sesuatu yang buruk di balik semua itu. Tapi, karena ayah terus menolak tawaran itu, ayah dan ibu harus menghilang dari sini……

…………………………………………..

Esoknya, ayah dan ibuku dikuburkan, namun tak ada seorangpun yang tahu mengapa mereka harus mengalami ini. Si brengsek itu juga bisa-bisanya bersandiwara dengan turut berbela sungkawa. Orang-orang hanya mengatakan 'padahal mereka orang yang sangat baik….', 'mengapa hal ini harus terjadi pada mereka?', atau mungkin hanya kata-kata iba pada diriku. Aku pikir aku akan berakhir sampai sini saja, tapi ternyata dugaanku itu salah….

"Kau anaknya James, ya?" Tanya seorang bapak tua yang berkacamata, berjanggut dan berambut panjang padaku.

"siapa kau?" tanggapanku agak cuek.

"James selalu berkata bahwa kau adalah anak yang hebat…. Jadi, aku akan mengasuhmu untuknya," balasnya.

"Apa! Aku tidak mau! Lebih baik aku berhenti hidup saja sekarang!"

"Hey nak, kau tidak ingin membuat orangtuamu bahagia?" tanyanya.

"Buat apa? Mereka sudah nggak ada…." Balasku kesal.

"Nak, jangan buat orangtuamu kecewa. Mereka tetap ada di hatimu," jawabnya pelan.

"….baiklah, jika memang itu maumu…." Kataku akhirnya menyetujui.

…………………….

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama si pak tua itu.

"Nak, apa kau tahu apa itu alchemy?" Tanya si pak tua itu padaku.

"alchemy? Oh, biasanya ayah sering melakukan itu…. Lalu ia punya gelar sebagai…"

"alchemist kenegaraan, bukan?" balasnya memotong kalimatku yang belum terselesaikan.

"aa..iya!" jawabku.

"karena itu, jadilah alchemist!" katanya padaku. Aku cukup kaget mendengarnya. Namun, aku sudah memilih jalan itu.

"me…memangnya kau ini adalah….alchemist?" tanyaku pada pak tua itu.

"ya… kau tertarik?" tanyanya. Aku hanya mengangguk sambil memantapkan keyakinanku. Jadi, aku putuskan untuk belajar alchemy, sampai saat itu, saat di mana aku bisa membalaskan kekejaman si brengsek itu.

………………………………………

"coba kau buat sebuah tombak…." Ujar si tua itu.

"baik…" kataku sambil mentransmutasikan bebatuan menjadi tombak.

"hebat, sepertinya baru kemarin kau belajar… tapi hasil transmutasimu sangat baik…" kata si tua itu memujiku.

"tapi…aku tak terlalu suka mentransmutasi benda padat…. Partikelnya terlalu padat…." Keluhku.

"baiklah, coba ini…" katanya sambil melemparkan korek api ke arahku. Aku hanya sedikit mentransmutasi udara dan (baru) mulai menyalakan korek itu, lalu….

"BoooM!" letusan besar terjadi seolah-olah baru saja ada bom.

"Uhuk…uhk…" si pak tua itu hanya batuk-batuk kecil saja.

"Ma..maaf! aku tidak bermaksud buruk…" kataku menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya ingin kulakukan.

"hebat…. Lain kali kau harus lebih mengontrol kekuatanmu…." Katanya masih disertai batuk.

"ah…baik," jawabku.

"Kau memang berbakat, seperti ayahmu…." Lanjutnya. Aku hanya merasa aneh saja, sebab aku piker ia tidak terlalu dekat dengan ayah.

…………………………..

Sudah dua tahun aku tinggal bersama si tua ini. Dia tidak pernah mengeluh soal apapun sama sekali. Tapi, ternyata ia harus pergi dalam waktu singkat.

"Roy…." Katanya memanggilku.

"Oh? Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"apa kau masih ingat saat itu?" Tanya si tua itu.

"Eh, saat apa?" tanyaku heran.

"dua tahun yang lalu…." Katanya. Aku hanya tertegun jika aku terus mengingat kejadian yang sangat menghantuiku itu.

"Um…ya…" jawabku.

"kamu tahu apa yang diinginkan Gran?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku tidak mau tahu…" balasku kesal.

"mungkin memang tidak menarik bagimu, tapi ini agar kau tahu saja…" lanjutnya. Aku hanya cuek soal ini, sampai satu kata menarik perhatianku.

"Philosopher's stone…." Kata si tua itu.

"eh?" tanyaku heran.

"Kau sudah tahu 'kan, kalau batu itu dapat membuat apa saja…." Lanjut si pak tua.

"Ya…. Termasuk, untuk membangkitkan orang mati…."pikirku sambil berdesah.

"Gran pasti menginginkannya….untuk menjadikannya sebagai orang terhebat di Negara ini…."tambah si tua itu.

"Lalu…apa urusannya denganku…." Jawabku cuek.

"jangan sampai dia mendapatkannya!" seru si tua itu sampai membuatku kaget.

"ah…maksudmu…."

"jika ada yang mencari batu itu, kau cegah dia! Batu itu tidak diperlukan di dunia ini! Itu hanya akan membawa kesengsaraan!" lanjutnya.

"….baik. Aku tahu itu,"jawabku dengan tanggapan serius. Aku tahu aku tak akan membiarkan si brengsek itu memperoleh batu itu untuk kekuasaannya sendiri. Tidak akan! Lalu pak tua itu hanya berlalu begitu saja dan meninggalkanku sendirian. Aku hanya bisa menatap punggungnya saat itu, tanpa mampu mengucapkan sepatah katapun dari bibirku.

* * *

"Jadi, begitu ya…. Ternyata kehidupanmu cukup berat ya…."kata Richard.

"dan ternyata bakat ayahmu tersalurkan padamu sampai kau juga menjadi alchemist kenegaraan…"

"ya… tapi, aku bersyukur aku bisa bertemu kalian…." Balas Roy.

"Oh, thanks…. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa pak tua yang kau maksud itu? Sepertinya dia alchemist yang sangat ahli…." Lanjut Maes.

"mmm…. Kalau tidak salah namanya…..Hohenheim…." Balas Roy.

"Hohenheim, ya…. Walau aku tidak tahu siapa dia, kita harus berterima kasih padanya…." Kata Richard.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Maes.

"sebab, dialah yang membuat Roy menjadi seperti ini…." Balas Richard yang hanya dibalas senyuman kecil dari Roy.

"Tapi…. Nggak kusangka ternyata ada orang yang hidupnya lebih berat dari aku…." Lanjut Richard.

"maksudmu?" Tanya Maes.

"ayahku juga orang militer, tapi ia sudah meninggal. Bukan karena dibunuh, tetapi karena sakit. Ibuku juga sudah meninggal karena sakit, yang tanpa kuketahui ternyata mereka meninggal pada waktu yang hampir sama…." Ujar Richard.

"tanpa kuketahui? Jangan-jangan orangtuamu…."

"Mereka bercerai saat adikku lahir. Padahal keluarga kami harmonis, tapi terpaksa berpisah karena pekerjaan. Ayahku adalah seorang tentara di Central City, sedangkan rumahku ada di daerah South, jadi agak jauh. Aku dibawa ayahku saat berumur 3 tahun, jadi…saat itu aku tidak mengenal adikku sama sekali. Aku jadi harus hidup mandiri sejak awal, tapi nggak ada salahnya tuh…" kata Rich sambil tersenyum, walau senyumnya agak terlihat memaksa.

"central, ya…" pikir Maes.

"Lalu…bagaimana selanjutnya…" Tanya Roy.

"Roy, jangan buat ia mengingat masa lalunya lagi. Itu tidak menyenangkan, tahu…." Lanjut Maes.

"Tidak apa. Bukannya aku sudah pernah bilang, bahwa sebagai sahabat kita harus saling berbagi segalanya?" Tanya Richard.

"...maaf, aku memaksakan kehendak…" balas Roy.

"tak usah dipikirkan. Jadi, saat itu… aku berumur 12 tahun, lalu karena ayah sedang cuti, aku dibawa ke rumahku di desa kecil dareah South. Aku bertemu dengan adik perempuanku untuk pertama kalinya. Dia agak galak, tapi ternyata…dia sangat manis…" ujar Richard.

"wah, bersyukur sekali. Kau punya adik yang _cute_!" kata Maes sambil tersenyum.

"Ya…. Saat itu aku baru mengenal adikku, dan ternyata ia juga punya kemampuan menembak yang sangat hebat. Padahal saat itu ia baru umur 8 tahun. Aku jadi salut," kata Richard.

"sepertinya sebagai kakak, kau mengajarkan apa yang tidak baik untuk adik perempuanmu…" kata Roy agak bercanda.

"bukannya bagus untuk melindungi diri sendiri? Kita 'kan harus hidup mandiri…" balas Richard.

"benar! Kita tidak tahu kapan akan terjadi bahaya, bukan?" lanjut Maes.

"ya…. Lalu, saat aku berumur 17 tahun, ayah meninggalkanku. Kuputuskan untuk tinggal bersama ibuku di desa kecil itu. Namun, saat aku datang… yang kulihat hanyalah adikku yang langsung menyambutku dengan tangisan. Ternyata…ibu juga sudah meninggal…." Kata Richard sambil menahan rasa kecewanya.

"Maaf…." kata Roy.

"Tidak apa. Itu hanya kejadian yang sudah lama berlalu…. Segalanya sudah tak bisa diulang lagi," balas Richard.

"ternyata aku harus bersyukur. Hidupku tidak lebih buruk dari itu…" sela Maes.

"kenapa?" Tanya Roy.

"orangtuaku masih hidup sampai sekarang, walau mereka sudah tidak di sini lagi…" ujar Maes.

"maksudmu? Di mana mereka?" Tanya Richard.

"mereka ada di negeri sebelah, Drachma…. Yang kuketahui, alasan mereka meninggalkan Negara ini…."

"negeri yang berbahaya, bukan?" sela Roy memotong penjelasan Maes.

"ya… mereka bilang begitu. Dari mana kau tahu?" lanjut Maes.

"si tua itu juga pernah bilang begitu…. Dia bilang cepat tinggalkan negeri yang berbahaya ini…" jelas Roy

"ya…. Memang ada sesuatu yang aneh di negeri ini, sebab sejak Fuhrer Bradley memimpin Negara ini, terus-terusan terjadi kerusuhan dan perang…. Ada apa ya sebenarnya?" ujar Richard.

"entahlah…. Tapi, kalau bukan karena perang ini, kita tidak bisa saling bertemu 'kan?" lanjut Maes.

"benar! Mungkin aku bisa menyesal jika aku tidak terpanggil pada perang ini!" tambah Richard.

"ya…. Mungkin saja, kita bertiga hanya terikat oleh rantai takdir…" balas Roy sambil tersenyum.

"Kita pantas berterima kasih pada takdir yang mengikat kita bertiga…"

...to be continued...

_Fuwa… akhirnya bisa jadi juga. Chapter yang ini emang lebih panjang dari biasanya, tapi kayanya tetep kependekan, ya? Mungkin juga jadi lama bikinnya, berhubung dengan adanya _World Cup Germany 2006_. Sorry! Pembuatan FF-nya jadi terhambat karena aku harus nonton _WC_!Aku sih bermaksud 'ngorek' masa lalunya _those three men_ pada chapter ini. Semoga saja alurnya makin keliatan jelas. Di-review- please! Aku harap kalian bisa kasih komentar pada cerita yang aneh ini… jadi, Richard itu siapa! Jawabannya sudah sangat jelas di atas! Semoga kalian yang masih belum tahu makin penasaran. _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Valentine's attack!

14 February 1901

"Roy, kamu dapat berapa?" Tanya Richard seru.

"Mm? Dapat apa?" balas Roy bingung.

"Kamu enggak tahu? Ini 'kan tanggal 14 February!" lanjut Maes.

"memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Roy lagi.

"ya ampun, Roy! Kamu ini udik atau apa sih? Masa hari valentine saja kamu enggak tahu?" balas Richard.

"ooh… valentine day ya…. Memangnya apa yang menarik dari itu?" balas Roy cuek.

"dasar. Kamu enggak menghargai, ya? Atau jangan-jangan kamu enggak dapat sama sekali?" ujar Maes.

"aku juga dapat kok…. Cokelat, 'kan? Aku dapat dua…."

"Oh, dua ya? Aku juga," sela Richard memotong perkataan Roy yang belum selesai.

"…dua puluh…" jawab Roy menyelesaikan pernyataannya.

"_Gulp!_ Du…dua puluh? Banyak amat…"lanjut Maes.

"wah, ini sih keterlaluan. Dari siapa saja?" Tanya Richard.

"umm…. Kapten Douglas, perwiraFalcon, letnan dua Harrier...," balas Roy sambil melihat cokelatnya satu per satu.

"dasar, ternyata banyak juga ya wanita dalam medan tempur…." Ujar Maes.

"ngomong-ngomong, kamu sendiri dapat berapa?" Tanya Roy pada Maes.

"aku dapat satu, tapi diberikan dengan penuh cinta…. Lihat! Bahkan ia mengirimkan fotonya juga padaku!" balas Maes sambil memperlihatkan foto 'yayang'-nya itu.

"oh? Gracia, ya?" kata Richard yang nampak mengenal foto gadis itu.

"kamu kenal dia?" Tanya Roy.

"ya… dulu 'kan aku tinggal di Central. Dia adalah teman sekelasku…. Mungkin, waktu aku SMP…." Ujar Richard.

"kau temannya?" Tanya Maes.

"ya. Dia gadis yang sangat baik, ya…. Dia juga cantik…." Balas Rich tersenyum.

"hanya sebatas teman 'kan?" Tanya Maes penasaran.

"um…iya… hanya… sebatas teman sekelas saja kok…." Jawab Richard yang jadi merinding, karena dipelototin Maes yang begitu 'napsu'.

"awas kalau kau pernah berbuat yang macam-macam sama dia, akan ku #$&#$ kamu!" lanjut Maes mengancam.

"i…iya! Maafkan aku!" seru Richard. Tawa mereka terhenti, sampai ada panggilan dari seorang kopral.

"Letnan Hunter, ada kiriman!" kata kopral itu sambil memberikan paket padanya.

"oh, thanks!" kata Rich sambil menerima paket yang dibungkus dengan kertas dan pita pink itu.

"hati-hati, mungkin itu bom…" sindir Maes.

"oh. Ternyata dari adikku…" kata Richard sambil melihat nama pengirimnya.

"apa isinya?" Tanya Roy.

"sepertinya cokelat buatannya…. Cokelat buatannya memang yang terbaik!" balas Richard sambil tersenyum. Ia mengeluarkan cokelat bentuk hati yang besar itu, dan tanpa ia sadari secarik kertas terjatuh. Roy yang menyadarinya segera memberi tahu pada Richard.

"sepertinya ada pesan untukmu…" ujar Roy memberitahu Rich.

"um…iya…._Gulp!_" hentak Rich saat membaca tulisan yang dituliskan pada kertas pink bergambar hati itu.

"apa tulisannya?" Tanya Maes.

"ah…ti..tidak apa-apa, eh…maksudku…bukan apa-apa…" balas Richard gugup. Roy langsung merebut kertas itu dan membacanya.

"sepertinya adikmu itu pencemburu, ya?" Tanya Roy.

"huh…ketahuan deh. Memang begitu, sih…" balas Richard.

"memang apa isinya?" Tanya Maes sambil merebut kertas itu, yang bertuliskan "awas kalau kau macam-macam dengan wanita lain!"

"ini surat ancaman, ya?" lanjut Maes.

"ya… apapun isinya, aku harus membalas surat itu. Paling tidak, aku harus berterima kasih soal cokelatnya…." Kata Richard.

"ya. Dia seorang adik yang sangat perhatian pada kakaknya…" ujar Roy.

"….dia memang adikku, tapi… aku tak pernah menyayanginya seperti adik…." Lanjut Richard.

"memangnya kamu kakak yang galak, ya?" Tanya Maes.

"bukan begitu, tapi… aku rasa aku menyayanginya…sebagai seorang wanita…" tutur Rich.

"jangan-jangan kamu…."

"ya…. Aku rasa aku malah jatuh cinta pada adikku sendiri…. Rasanya seperti hubungan yang sangat tabu…" tambah Richard.

"jatuh cinta pada adik sendiri, ya…?" Tanya Roy.

"kenapa? Apa kau juga begitu?" Tanya Maes.

"tidak, hanya saja rasanya pasti menyakitkan…." Ujar Roy.

"ya…. Aku tidak boleh melakukan apapun untuk orang yang paling kucintai…. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan…. Apa boleh buat, setidaknya aku masih bisa menyayanginya sebagai adik…." Lanjut Richard.

"tapi, kenapa hal semacam itu bisa terjadi, ya? Padahal kalian sudah jelas saudara kandung, tapi…."

"pasti karena tidak pernah bertemu sejak lahir…" sela Roy memotong pertanyaan Maes.

"mungkin…" jawab Richard. Tiba-tiba, seseorang datang menuju tenda mereka.

"oh, rupanya kalian di sini…." Kata orang itu.

"oh…Nona…eh, nyonya Rockbell…" kata Richard menyadari siapa yang datang.

"ini, aku ada sesuatu untuk kalian…" kata Sara sambil mengeluarkan tiga buah cokelat dari sakunya.

"ambillah," katanya sambil memberikannya pada tiga orang itu.

"waah… te-terima kasih! Dengan begini, aku jadi dapat 4!" seru Richard.

"Terima kasih, nyonya Rockbell…" ujar Roy pelan yang hanya ditanggapi dengan senyum dan anggukan Sara.

"apa kita boleh menerima ini?" Tanya Maes tidak yakin.

"ya… asal kalian tidak bilang-bilang pada suamiku…. N'tar dia cemburu…" kata Sara.

"baiklah…. Terima kasih!" seru Rich pada Sara yang meninggalkan mereka. Tak lama setelah itu, seorang tentara memberitahu bahwa ada serangan lagi.

"jadi, di hari kasih sayang ini, kita harus membunuh lagi, ya….?" Tanya Roy.

"mau bagaimana lagi…. Kalau perang ya, perang. Mana ada yang peduli soal Valentine di saat keamanan terancam," ujar Maes.

"rasanya…. Jadi seperti _Bloody Valentine_, ya?" tambah Richard.

"mungkin…. Segalanya memang perlu pengorbanan yang sebanding. Jika ada sesuatu yang disebut kasih pasti ada juga yang disebut dendam, kebencian, dan…ya, masih banyak hal yang harus dibayar mahal untuk itu. Memberikan kasih memang bukan sesuatu yang mudah, apalagi jika manusia berlaku seenaknya, seolah hukum _equivalent_ _trade_ tidak berlaku di alam ini…." Jawab Roy.

"baiklah… kita bersiap…."

………………………………………………….………………………………………...…………………………………………………………………………………………………

"adudududuh…..pelan-pelan donk!" kata Maes menahan sakit.

"maaf…. Aku nggak bermaksud jelek…" balas Richard yang membopong Maes masuk ke tenda.

"nyonya Rockbell… maaf, mengganggu malam-malam begini…. Tapi, aku rasa Maes terluka…" seru Richard.

"oh! Lukanya cukup dalam! Cepat baringkan dia…" kata Sara panic.

"maaf…. Aku jadi merepotkan kalian…." Ujar Maes.

"tidak apa…. Yang penting kau selamat…." Balas Roy.

"_oh, pal_… aku berhutang padamu…" tambah Maes sambil menepuk bahu Rich.

"_ouch_!" kata Richard tersentak. Tahu-tahu saja, lengannya bercucuran darah.

"Rich! Kau tidak apa-apa!" seru Roy dan Maes bersamaan.

"iya…nggak apa-a..pa..kok…" balas Richard dengan kesulitan.

"apanya yang nggak apa-apa! Tanganmu sudah berlumuran darah begitu, tapi…kau masih memaksakan diri juga!" Tanya Roy dengan emosional.

"maaf…" balas Richard.

"seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu, tahu…" sela Maes sambil mengingat kejadian itu.

………………………………….

Saat itu Maes lengah, dan terpaksa mendapat beban yang berat pada kakinya. Kakinya tertembak oleh 'peluru nyasar' dari belakang. Dia harus 'lumpuh' di tengah medan perang. Namun….

"Maes! Kau tak apa-apa!" Tanya Richard yang maju ke depan hanya untuk menolong sahabatnya itu.

"Richard! Ngapain kamu maju-maju ke sini! Tempatmu di belakang, tahu!" bentak Maes.

"nggak usah ribut deh! Sekarang cepat pergi dari sini!" ujar Richard sambil mengeluarkan double handgun-nya.

"tak usah pikirkan aku! Kau yang harusnya pergi dari sini! Selamatkan dirimu!" bentak Maes pada Rich.

"jangan main-main! Kau kira buat apa aku datang kemari? Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu!" balas Richard.

"tapi…aku…" kata Maes sambil melihat kakinya yang bersimbah darah. Richard yang menyadari itu langsung membopong Maes ke luar medan tempur. Saat itulah, ia lengah sehingga lengan kirinya harus jadi korban pecahan peluru.

"Roy! Cover!" perintah Richard. Untuk kedua sahabatnya, Roy segera bersiap untuk membuat Firewall, sehingga penyerangan berakhir sampai situ saja.

…………………………………….

"Maaf…. Gara-gara aku, lenganmu…"

"ya ampun…. Kamu masih memikirkan hal itu? Udah nggak apa-apa, kok…. Yang penting 'kan kamu selamat…." Ujar Rich memotong rasa sesal Maes.

"kamu ini emang keterlaluan deh…. Kamu selalu memikirkan keselamatan orang lain terlebih dahulu, tanpa memikirkan resikonya untuk diri sendiri…" kata Roy.

"Lho? Bukannya lebih baik berjasa bagi orang lain daripada berjasa untuk diri sendiri? Bagiku, keselamatan seorang teman adalah yang terpenting, jadi…."

"Jangan main-main!" bentak Roy memotong perkataan Rich yang belum selesai.

"Kamu tahu! Kau pikir jika seseorang kehilangan sahabatnya, dan ternyata ia kehilangan sahabatnya karena kesalahannya, apa orang itu akan bahagia!" lanjut Roy kesal.

"tidak…. Bagiku, jika aku harus kehilangan nyawaku untuk seorang sahabat, aku akan rela…." Balas Richard.

"jangan bodoh! Kau tahu, aku tak mau kehilangan kalian…." Tambah Roy.

"maaf…. Aku telah berbicara macam-macam…." Sela Rich.

"ya…. Tapi, tanpa sifatmu yang seperti itu mungkin aku sudah tidak ada di sini…. Terima kasih…." Lanjut Maes.

"Maes….Rich…. terima kasih…. Terima kasih…untuk menjadi sahabatku…" kata Roy sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Richard dan Maes hanya tertegun mendengar hal itu keluar dari mulut Roy. Rasanya nggak percaya.

"Roy, aku senang…" ujar Rich. Roy mengangkat kepalanya.

"kau tahu, Roy. Kau sudah berubah. Kau bukanlah Roy yang pertama kali kukenali. Kau menjadi pengertian terhadap orang-orang di sekelilingmu….Thanks, Roy."lanjut Richard.

"benar! Kau bukan lagi bocah dingin yang egois itu…. Kau pasti mulai menyadari arti dari sebuah pertemanan, bukan?" tambah Maes.

"aku rasa begitu…. Ini semua 'kan juga karena kalian…" balas Roy.

"manusia memang tidak bisa melakukan segalanya sendirian, sebab semua orang memiliki perannya sendiri. Setiap pereanan yang dipegangnya harus dipertanggungjawabkan agar bisa saling memenuhi satu sama lain….." ujar Maes.

"benar!" seru Richard.

"tidak ada salahnya 'kan jika kita terus berjuang bersama…" lanjut Maes. Roy hanya menampakan senyuman tipis dari bibirnya, sebagai tanda bahwa ia menyadari ternyata ia tidak pernah sendiri. Ia selalu memiliki teman-teman yang berada di sampingnya, untuk selalu mendukungnya.

………………………………..

"bagaimana?" Tanya Roy.

"mm. Udah agak enakan…." Balas Richard sambil mencoba menggerakkan lengan kirinya yang terluka. Ternyata Roy yang membalutkan perban pada tangan yang terluka itu.

"maaf…." Kata Maes sekali lagi.

"sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa! Awas kalau kau sekali lagi bilang begitu!" bentak Richard agak bercanda.

"aa…iya! Maaf, eh, maksudku…terima kasih!" balas Maes agak ragu-ragu, setelah dipandangi sinis oleh Richard tentunya.

"huh…. Di hari valentine ini, malah jadi terluka berat…. Rasanya kayak dikutuk aja…mentang-mentang dapat cokelatnya banyak…" lanjut Maes.

"iya, ya…. Bagaimana denganmu, Roy?" Tanya Richard.

"tidak ada luka sama sekali!" jawab Roy.

"uooh! _Perfect_! Padahal yang dapat cokelatnya paling banyak 'kan kamu!" bentak Maes segera melompat dari tempat tidurnya.

"aduuuh…." Lanjutnya setelah menyadari rasa sakit dari kakinya itu.

"kalau sedang terluka, jangan suka teriak-teriak, apalagi loncat-loncatan…." Tanggap Rich dengan senyuman.

"lalu, bagaimana dengan semua cokelatnya itu?" Tanya Richard pada Roy.

"sebenarnya, aku enggak terlalu suka cokelat batang atau cokelat permen…. Aku sukanya _hot chocolate_…" ujar Roy.

"siapa yang nanyain soal suka atau enggaknya! Maksudku, bagaimana dengan mereka yang sudah memberikan cokelat itu padamu!" Tanya Richard sekali lagi.

"paling-paling…aku cuekin aja…" tanggap Roy.

"Gila ya kamu! Masa' kamu sampai hati bilang begitu?" Tanya Maes.

"enggak kok. Habis, bagiku wanita itu enggak menarik…." Ujar Roy.

"Roy….jangan-jangan kamu ini nggak PD ya? Atau jangan-jangan kamu ini….yaoi? (shounen-ai, homo, OMG!-oh, my god!-ya Tuhanku!-Astaghfirullah!-majikayo!- !)" Tanya Richard agak-agak merinding, apalagi kalau pertanyaan kedua dijawab "ya".

"e-enak saja! Emangnya kau pikir aku ini enggak normal ya! Aku…hanya belum menemukan wanita yang tepat saja. Habisnya, bagiku mereka merepotkan…. Mereka 'kan hanya cari perlindungan saja dari laki-laki," jawab Roy bercampur kesal dan marah.

"paling tidak 'kan, kamu bisa balas cokelat mereka 1 bulan lagi…. Masa' kamu sebegitu teganya pada mereka!" balas Maes.

"benar, Roy! Pandanganmu terhadap wanita barusan itu salah! Nggak semua wanita itu seperti yang kau bayangkan! Paling tidak, kamu bisa memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk mencari orang yang pantas bagimu!" tambah Richard.

"begitu, ya…?" Tanya Roy.

"Roy, aku sarankan saja ya… jika kau ingin terus maju, kau harus mempunyai orang-orang yang selalu setia mendukungmu dalam keadaan suka maupun duka…" ujar Maes.

"benar, paling tidak kau memiliki kami…tapi, kau masih membutuhkan orang-orang seperti itu…" tambah Richard.

"makanya, cepat-cepat cari istri…"bisik Maes pada kedua sahabatnya itu.

"ngaco ya kau!" bentak Roy sambil membantingkan bantal pada Maes.

"Sudah…sudah…." Kata Rich menenangkan keduanya.

"ngomong-ngomong, aku rasa adikku itu sesuai dengan keinginanmu, Roy," tambah Richard.

"apa iya?" Tanya Roy.

"benar. Ia bukan tipe cewek manja seperti yang kau bilang. Dia bisa jaga diri sendiri, kok…. Soalnya, aku 'kan menyalurkan bakat menembakku padanya…." Kata Rich.

"oh, iya… kau pernah cerita, 'kan?" sela Maes.

"lalu, apa enggak apa-apa kalau aku mengambilnya darimu?" Tanya Roy tidak yakin.

"tidak apa-apa! Daripada aku malah melakukan ikatan yang tabu dengan adikku, lebih baik aku serahkan saja padamu. Aku mempercayaimu. Pasti kamu bisa menjaganya dengan baik," ujar Richard.

"ya…kita lihat saja nanti. Jika memang takdir berkata demikian…." Lanjut Maes.

"baiklah…sepertinya aku harus tulis surat untuknya…" kata Rich bersemangat. Ia segera meninggalkan Roy dan Maes.

"Tunggu…. Sejak kapan orang menulis surat di dapur?" Tanya Maes setelah menyadari ke mana Rich sebenarnya pergi.

"entahlah. Mode baru yang lagi ngetrend, kali…" balas Roy. Tak lama, Richard datang membawa 3 mug berisi _Hot Chocolate_, kesukaannya…

"maaf, menunggu lama, ya?" kata Rich sambil memberikan 2 mug pada temannya.

"thanks. Aku pikir kamu mau ngapain…" balas Maes sambil menyeruput minuman klasik itu.

"oh. Enak juga…" pendapat Roy setelah mereguk minuman favoritnya itu.

"tentu saja! _Hot Chocolate_ buatanku 'kan yang terbaik!" balas Richard.

"hmm… malam dingin begini emang enaknya minum _Hot Chocolate_…" kata Maes.

"anggap saja ini merupakan ungkapan rasa terima kasihku pada kalian, yang selama ini selalu membantuku…." Tambah Rich.

"hhh…harusnya 'kan kami yang berterima kasih padamu. Hanya kamulah pembawa keceriaan di sini…" ujar Maes.

"mm…" kata Roy sambil mengangguk.

"sifat lugu dan polosmu itu yang membuat kita semua bisa merasa tenang di suasana perang begini," tambah Maes.

"te..teman-teman…"

"terima kasih, ya Richard. Jika tidak ada kau, kita tidak mungkin bisa bersatu. Thank you!" seru Roy dan Maes.

"iya… lain kali, mohon kerjasamanya ya…" balas Richard.

"ngomong-ngomong, boleh aku minta lagi?" Tanya Roy sambil menyodorkan mug yang sudah kosong itu.

"eeh?"

…………………………………………………………………………to be continued…

_Chapter 6 finished! Nggak nyangka, sekarang chapternya lebih berisi dari sebelumnya. Ngga ada alasan khusus untuk membuat chapter bertema valentine ini. Emang alurnya begitu kok…(jadi nggak sesuai musimnya…harusnya 'kan temanya ultah Jakarta wakz, makin ngaco! ) temanya emang _valentine_, ato _bloody valentine_. Valentinenya emang jadi mengerikan begini, soalnya…gw benci banget sama _Valentin Ivanov_ (buat yg ga tahu, dia ini wasit yang memimpin partai _BelandaXPortugal_, dan membuat segalanya jadi makin buruk!). paling nggak, gw ga perlu nonton _WC_ lagi, jadi bisa focus ke FF-nya. Bukan berarti gw sama sekali nggak dapet coklat pas valentine, lho. Gini-gini gw juga lumayan popular di school lho, buktinya gw dapet sekitar 15-an (mulai narsis sendiri nih! ). Beberapa alasan dalam FF ini:1) bagi gw Roy itu nggak bahagia kalo pacaran ama cewe lain, selain Riza tentunya –liat aja tampangnya waktu nge-date sama Grace-, 2)emang paling enak minum _hot chocolate_ pas malem-malem, apalagi waktu begadang nonton _WCCause it's my favorite drink

_Di review please! Komentar anda sangat menentukan dalam karya saya berikutnya._

_Salam damai-author-flammable flashbang-_


End file.
